An optical disc drive for reading information from an optical disk, such as CD or DVD, has a pickup device. The pickup device includes at least one laser light source and a lens for focusing a laser light beam emitted from the laser light source on an optical disk.
In general, the lens is a resin molded product formed by mold injection. One example of metal molds for forming a lens is shown in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2008-126611 (hereafter, referred to as a patent document 1). In order to adjust thickness of the lens, as the metal mold for forming the lens, it is preferable to use an inner metal mold for mainly forming lens surfaces of the lens in combination with an outer metal mold for forming a periphery of the lens.
With the lens of the above-described configuration, since a boundary of the inner metal mold and the outer metal mold is positioned at the periphery of the lens, there is some possibility that burrs occur at the periphery of the lens. On the periphery of one of the lens surfaces (positioned on a side of the laser light source, when the lens is attached to the pickup device) of the lens, a mounting surface for mounting the lens to a lens holder of the pickup device is formed. Since the burrs and the lens holder interfere with each other, the mounting surface cannot be accurately mounted to the lens holder, without removing the burrs. In addition, a cap for preventing contact of the lens with the optical disk is attached to the periphery of the other one of the lens surfaces (positioned on the side of the optical disk, when the lens is attached to the pickup device) of the lens. However, without removing the burrs, there is some possibility that tips of the burrs are placed closer to a side of the disk. Therefore, it is possible that the optical disk is damaged by contacting with the burrs.